Bourne Again
by GoDale13
Summary: Ziva is ordered to return to Israel by her father, but her life is in danger. Tony and ? must band together and find a way to save Ziva, while she is after her revenge. Will they find her in time? Will she realize what's been missing. TIVA COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story for ya'll. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any NCIS character, and NCIS show episode, or anything to do with NCIS except the Soundtrack! I also do not own any rights to the mentioned movies in this story, except I may own a copy of the movies!!!

Tony stood in Ziva's living room searching for any clue of where she might be. He took the time to look around at the sparse decorations left in the room. She still had pictures of the team set up on the piano in the far corner. One was of the whole team around Christmas last year, another, her and Abby in the lab laughing. Tony looked solemnly at the next photo. It was one of Ziva and Jenny taken sometime during their European ventures. Tony felt a pang in his chest looking at the former director. Even though it had almost been a year since her death, he still blamed himself. He had let his personal selfishness/defensiveness keep him from following orders and protecting the Director. He was convinced that were Jenny still alive, none of this would be happening right now.

_Flashback_

"Officer David, your return to Tel Aviv has been requested," Ziva heard the Mossad Deputy Director say over the video feed in MTAC.

"Requested by whom?" Ziva asked.

"Classified. Two Mossad agents should arrive soon to escort you to Israel," he added, his voice never showing any emotion.

Ziva stood stunned as the video feed was ended. Something was wrong, and she could feel that. Yet, she did not know what.

Not turning around, Ziva heard Director Vance say, "You have the rest of the day off so you can get your affairs in order. Miss David, I can assure you that I knew nothing of this request until this morning. I tried to sway him, but his mind was already made."

Ziva finally turned around and faced the director. "Once his mind is made up, nothing can change it. Not even family," she explained. "If you will excuse me, I have a lot that needs to be done before I must leave," she said, and Director Vance nodded his dismissal.

"Ziva," he called after her. "I will try everything in my power to get you back. You're a damn good agent," he told her.

When Ziva walked out of MTAC, she felt the eyes of Tony and McGee on her. There were also two men standing by her desk, she instantly recognized one of them, but the other she had not met.

"It did not take long," Ziva commented in Hebrew to the two men as she approached her desk. "Do I have time to pack before the flight?" she asked the man closest to her, who she knew.

"The essentials are being packed as we speak. You have ten minutes to get what you need here," the man replied. "We will stop by your home to pick your things up on our way to the airport."

"Uh, Zee-vah, care to let is in on what's on?" Tony spoke up from behind her.

"I am going back to Israel," she explained, not looking at him.

"You can't just leave," McGee exclaimed. "I thought Director Vance said you were here to stay?"

"He does not have any say over whether I go or stay," Ziva said, beginning to pack her belongings.

"Are you planning on telling Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"She doesn't have to," Gibbs said, walking into the team's office area. He stopped in front of Ziva, the two silently communicating with each other.

"Ziva, it is time," the man said, bringing Ziva back to her surroundings. She looked back at the three men standing in the middle of the bullpen, her team for almost three years. She knew she would never see them again. There was no time for goodbyes, instead, Ziva allowed one of the man to escort her to the elevator, glancing back once more at the team.

The other man stayed behind, watching the two walk towards the elevator. Turning to the three men, he said, "It is best that you do not try to follow, or contact Ziva from this point on," before following the others.

"Boss, they can't just take her like that. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye," Tony rambled as soon as the elevator doors closed. "They have no right telling us that we can't talk to her."

"They have their orders, Tony," Gibbs sighed. "So do we." He sat down at his desk, turning his computer on.

"You're just going to let them take her back to Israel? You know as well as I do that she did not have to be escorted the last time she was sent back," Tony stormed, leaning his hands on Gibbs' desk.

"We have no choice, DiNozzo. She is no longer under NCIS jurisdiction," Gibbs sighed. He wanted to do something, but he knew they had no choice. Ziva's eyes told him all he needed to know. Once she stepped foot out of the Navy Yard, she would be in danger.

None of the men heard the elevator ding, or a man walk into the bullpen, stopping in front of Ziva's desk. "They have taken her already?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You are?" Tony asked, defensively. The man reminded him of someone but he could not put his finger on who.

"I am a friend of Ziva's and a former partner," the man said. "I tried to get here sooner to warn her, but I see I am too late."

"Ever heard of a cell phone?" Tony shot back.

"They had all her phones taped," the man shot back, glaring at Tony.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, and you are?" Gibbs said, walking up to the man to shake his hand.

"Michael Rivkin," the man answered, shaking the Marine's hand. "Ziva has spoken greatly about you, Agent Gibbs."

"That's funny, she's never mentioned anything about you," Tony said, still glaring at the man.

"You must be Tony," Michael said, turning to look at the man. "She has spoken often about you as well," the man said, each sizing the other up.

"Why were you trying to warn Officer David?" Gibbs asked, sensing the tension.

"She is in great trouble. Her father has her termination or return to Tel Aviv so that he may deal with her accordingly. He has deemed her a weak-link in Mossad because she has developed feelings for her team members at NCIS. He believes she is no longer Mossad material, after our botched mission in Morocco."

"What happened there?" Tony asked, and everyone looked at him.

"We were undercover trying to capture a target when the bar we were at was bombed," Michael explained. "I got out unscathed, but Ziva was injured. Her face was captured on many news feeds. Deputy Director David believes this has hindered Ziva's abilities as an undercover operative."

"You knew about this?" Tony asked Gibbs and McGee who just looked at Tony. "She has been on television here too, so I don't see the problem," he said to Michael.

"After the mission, some of the intel Ziva was privy to leaked to Hamas. Three men were taken prisoner, tortured, and beheaded. Her father believes Ziva has let her guard down and Hamas has found a way to her, like her brother."

"We have to help her, Boss," McGee said. "We can't just let them kill her."

"You can do nothing right now," Michael told the probie. "If I know her, Ziva already suspects the truth. She will try to run." Looking pointedly at Tony, he added, "I will try everything in my power to be sure she stays safe, but I am afraid my own skill will not be enough. When her father is determined to see something through, nothing will stop him."

"You don't know Zee-vah then," Tony stated. "She is way more stubborn then Daddy Dearest," he added, grabbing his coat. "I'm going to her place," he told whoever wanted to listen.

"Tony," Gibbs called. "Take Michael with you. Combine your knowledge on David," he ordered the two. Michael took off after Tony, and the two stormed out of the bullpen.

"Do you realize you just threw them into a lion's den?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs smirked. "Go down to Abby's lab, look through anything you two can think of that might help us find where Ziva would go in case of a threat," he ordered, leaving the bullpen.

_End Flashback_

"I did not see anything in the bedroom," Tony heard from behind him.

"If Ziva was in trouble and on the run, she would not leave anything obvious," Tony told the Mossad officer.

"The only thing I noticed was these," Michael said, handing Tony a photograph. "They were lying upside down on her pillow."

Tony took the photo from Michael and looked down at the first. It was the photograph he found in Ziva's desk of Michael on the boat.

"I did not realize she had that photo," Michael commented. Tony looked up at the man, his eyebrow raised. "Her best friend, my former wife, took that picture while the four of us were sailing one day a few years ago. It was one of the few times Ari and Ziva had where they could forget about everything happening. Ziva could be the girl she kept inside. It was the last time we all spent time together. Ari died a year later, Ziva was assigned here, and Anna died almost a year ago."

"So are you two dating?" Tony asked the question he'd wanted to ask for a while.

"No," Michael let out a surprise chuckle. "Ziva and I were partners during her four months back at Mossad. She also helped raise my daughter, Alia, who will be a year in April."

Tony looked at the next photograph in his hands, and instantly recognized it. It was a photo of Tony asleep on her couch, taken back when he came over every week for their movie night. Back when Director Shepard had assigned him the Jeanne mission that hurt he and Ziva's budding relationship.

"Seems I should ask the question you just asked," Michael gave a slight knowing smile.

"No, it's against the rules," Tony sighed, staring at the picture. "Why would she have these two photos lying upside down on her bed?" he asked out loud to himself. "Wait, she's sending us a signal," he said, tapping the photos on his other hand as he walked into her bedroom. "What pillow was it on?" he asked Michael.

"That one," Michael said, pointing to the right side of the bed.

"That's not her pillow. She sleeps on the left," Tony said, walking over to the pillow. "She wouldn't have had time, or a chance to do much," he said, lifting the pillow and heard a piece of paper crinkling inside the pillow cover. Reaching in, Tony found a receipt for an old movie rental.

"Why would she have an old receipt in her pillow case?" Michael asked confused.

"I know what she is doing," Tony said, walking out of the room. "The night that photo was taken, I had fallen asleep while we were watching the Bourne Series. I had bruised ribs from being shot with a bullet-proof vest on, and the pain killers had put me to sleep. She insisted on me staying here that night so she could watch me," Tony explained. "She's playing Jason Bourne," he told Michael. "We need to tell Gibbs."

So, I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Sorry it is such a long first chapter, but that's what I hashed out in the past couple hours! Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue??


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for the reviews and everything! I am really glad ya'll are reading this! Enjoy this chapter!_

"I do not understand how you can know where Ziva is just from a picture of you sleeping," Michael asked as Tony sped down the road.

"She compared herself to Jason Bourne that night. Once you're in Mossad there's no turning back. If you want out, you become the target."

"I wish I could say her father would not do that, but something has changed him," Michael sighed.

"Let's say Ziva gave her escorts the slip, where would she go?" Tony wondered aloud. "She would go where no one would look."

"Your apartment would not be safe. They've been watching it for a while," Michael said.

"You've been spying on me?" Tony fumed.

"We watched anyone who had personal connections to Ziva," Michael explained.

Tony all the sudden slammed on the brakes and pulled off onto the side of the road. Throwing the vehicle into park, Tony tuned to the Israeli. "How do I know I can trust you? For all I know, you were sent to make sure Ziva is killed."

"I understand how you could be weary of me, but I swear on my daughter that I am not the bad guy. Ziva is like a sister to me, and that is more important to me than any orders from her father," Michael stated as Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo," Tony answered the phone. Listening for a moment, Tony said, "How long ago? … K, thanks, McGee," he said, closing his phone and putting the car into gear, screeching the tires as he took off. "They found the two Mossad agents unconscious not far from the Israeli Embassy," Tony explained as he drove.

"If I am not mistaken, the Embassy is that way," Michael spoke up, pointing behind him.

"We're not going there," Tony said, looking out the windshield.

When Tony parked the car, Michael looked around. "Stay here," Tony told the man. "If you see anything strange, call me," he ordered as he slipped out of the car.

Michael did not have a chance to reply. He watched Tony disappear into the trees. Why would they stop in the middle of a park? Michael wondered to himself. He sat there watching the area around him, looking for anything unusual and waited for any sign of Tony.

_**NCIS Headquarters**_

Meanwhile, McGee and Abby stood at the computers in the lab tracking everything they could think of. They learned over an hour ago that Ziva's phone was useless; she had left it at her apartment. Her car was parked in the NCIS parking lot, so they could not trace the GPS in it. Abby was working on her fifth Caf-Pow in the past two hours.

"I have all the security cameras at every airport, train station, and bus station scanning with the facial recognition program I set up," McGee told Abby of his progress. "How's the traffic camera footage going?" he asked.

"I was able to track them for ten blocks, but then they disappeared," Abby groaned. "They turned onto this side road, but the car never reaches the next traffic camera. They found the two agents a mile away. These guys would know that we could track the cameras; there must be something we missed."

"Maybe they switched cars?" McGee offered.

"Not likely, no car leaves that road until after the time the agents were found," Abby replied. "I think they found a way to sneak around the cameras. What buildings are on that road, McGee?" she asked, typing on her computer some more.

"Looks like a garage of some sort," McGee said, as Abby zoomed in on the building. "They could have exited out the other end," he pointed at the street to the north.

"Good job, Timmy," Abby said, slurping on her Caf-Pow.

Gibbs sat in Director Vance's office. "You knew this would happen, and let her leave?" he fumed.

"I had no choice Agent Gibbs," Vance defended. "She is not legally under my command. Mossad had the right to call her back at any point they deemed necessary."

"Now she is out there running for her life, and I have another agent chasing after her. That puts two of my best agents in danger, and you are telling me that I can do nothing," Gibbs fumed, his anger boiling just under his skin. He silently thanked the Marines for teaching him how not to outright kill a man, like he wanted right about now.

"I do not need a whole team put in danger because of one," Vance insisted. "What Agent DiNozzo did was irrational, and he will be reprimanded for doing so."

"You will not touch my agent," Gibbs said, glaring at Vance angrily. "DiNozzo may be unconventional, but he finds a way to get what he wants done. He and Officer David make a damn good team, and I will make sure that neither of them is hurt. Now, if you want to sit there and act like you can do nothing, then so be it. But, I am going to leave this office, and I AM going to find my two agents and get them back," Gibbs blew up, storming out of the office. This is what he had been wanting to do for a very long time now. Vance needed to understand the importance of his team, and Gibbs was going to stop at nothing to keep that team intact. That four months apart were just enough to make him realize how much he counted on Tony, McGee, and Ziva. They were like his children, he mused.

_**Gibbs' House**_

Tony snuck through the backyard of a house, just like he had done many times before. He knew which door would be unlocked, and he knew how to slip in without anyone knowing. He had almost mastered this throughout his career at NCIS. He even knew how to walk quietly along the wooden floor, and which squeaky boards not to step on. As he walked towards the door at the end of the hall, he hesitated before opening it slowly.

"Z, it's me," he said quietly as he slowly opened the door. "Whatever you do, don't hit, shot, stab me anywhere that would hit that much," he added, opening the door wider. "I still have bruises from sneaking up on you last week."

"You should have learned by now not to sneak up on me," she whispered into his ear from behind him causing Tony to jump.

"I knew you would be here," he said, turning to face her.

"Why did you come here, Tony. It is not safe," Ziva sighed, leaning against the wall.

"We figured out what the two 'escorts' were going to do to you," Tony explained. "When local LEOs found the two knocked out in an alleyway, I figured you would come here to regroup and plan your next move. It's what I would do."

"Tony, it is not safe for you to be here. I have to deal with this on my own," Ziva exclaimed. "If they find out that you have talked to me…" she said, but Tony interrupted her by putting his finger on her mouth.

His phone had begun to vibrate. Reaching for his phone Tony answered it. "Yeah? Got it, start the car, we'll be there in a flash," he said hanging the phone up. "We have to go, there are three men sneaking up the driveway," he told Ziva.

"Who were you talking to?" Ziva asked as Tony led her the way he had just come from.

"Nobody," he said, as they reached the door he had just slipped into. The two stood listening and looking for any signs of the intruders, and finding none, they dashed out into the backyard and into the shrubs.

Michael sat in the driver's seat of Tony's car waiting impatiently for any sign of Tony. He should have already been back to the car by now, Michael thought to himself. He watched as another group of men appeared from the other side of the park, heading the same direction as the first three. As that group disappeared into the trees, Michael spotted two figures silently creeping towards the car. He instantly recognized the two and kept an eye out; making sure no one else had spotted them. When they reached the car, they both slid into the backseat of the car.

"Go," Tony said, trying to catch his breath. Michael nodded his head, and drove off, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

When they seemed to be in the clear, Ziva took the time to look at the driver. Expecting to find McGee or Gibbs, she was surprised to see Michael. "Michael? What are you doing here? You should be in Israel with Alia," she asked surprised.

"I came to warn you," Michael explained. "Someone has convinced your father that you are a traitor like your brother, and he has ordered your termination," he told the woman.

"I take it you figured out my clue," Ziva commented, looking over at Tony.

"I've known you to sleep with a gun under your pillow, but never an old receipt," Tony smirked.

"You two cannot stay with me. You are putting yourselves into too much danger," Ziva exclaimed to the two.

"You have no choice, Ziva," Michael told her. "We are not leaving until this matter is settled."

"I can take care of myself," Ziva insisted. "I do not need you two killed trying to play the hero."

Tony let out a chuckle. "That's what you said when I took that bullet," he said, remembering the events the day the picture of him sleeping was taken.

"I deal with pain much easier than you do," Ziva insisted. "I would rather have been hit then listen to you whine all night."

"I did not whine," Tony defended. "I was conked out on pain killers."

"You still talked in your sleep," Ziva shot back. "Where are we going?" she asked, finally given in.

"A place only I know about," Michael answered. "So sit back, relax, and enjoy the company," he smirked. "It's going to be a long ride."

_**NCIS Headquarters**_

"Boss, we lost the signal to Tony's car at the Virginia/Tennessee border. We traced his cell phone to your house," McGee told Gibbs who had walked into the lab, looking for an update.

"Gibbs, I think Tony found Ziva, and they are running together," Abby spoke up. "Tony is the only person I know that could track Ziva down no matter how hard she hid. He could sniff her out just like a bloodhound. Not to mention this Michael Rivkin fellow. He seems to know Ziva, and understand how she works. I just wish I could figure out how to find them. She may be in good hands, Gibbs, but Mossad is bad company. They will keep looking until they get them. What if Tony and Ziva die? You can't let that happen, Gibbs. If anything happens to them, I don't know what I will do," Abby rambled, walking back and forth in front of her computers.

"Abs, I know," Gibbs said simply.

"We have to help them, Gibbs," Abby said, hugging the grey-haired man.

_**Somewhere in Washington, D.C.**_

"Track them down at all costs," a bald man ordered the two agents in front of them. "We will not let them get away this time. I have worked too hard on my revenge to let them escape this easily. Contact your Deputy Director and give him an update. Tell him that his daughter will be mine unless he gives in to my demands," he told the two men who nodded and immediately went about their business.

_Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter as well! I am not quite sure where this story is really going. If ya'll have any ideas, than I'd be glad to hear them. I have a few ideas in mind, and am trying to pick which tangent to go down! Please review and tell me what you think!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, three chapters in three days! It's not often I get that chance! Thanks ya'll for reading the story so far! I hope you keep enjoying it!_

"Did Ziva snore obnoxiously?" Michael asked Tony as they drove down the highway. They were comparing undercover operations they had been on, while Ziva was asleep in the back seat.

"It was horrible," Tony groaned. "Does she really snore that bad?" he asked form the driver's seat.

"Only on missions such as that. It is a defensive mechanism she picked up on. An intruder would be so distracted by the snoring that they would not hear her grabbing her gun," Michael explained.

"Wanna tell me where we are going?" Tony asked, changing to a serious note.

"I have a house just north of Nashville. It's in the middle of nowhere, no neighbors within two miles. Anna and I bought it as an escape. We were planning on moving here and leaving Mossad."

"Who's taking care of your daughter?" Tony asked, remembering him meeting her earlier.

"Ziva's mother watches her when I am on missions," Michael explained.

Gibbs' house

Gibbs sat in his basement thinking about the events of the day. His team was in danger, and he could not help them.

"I heard about two of your agents being on the run," Gibbs heard from the top of the stairs.

"I hear that, too," Gibbs said, taking a drink of his bourbon.

"Figured you might want to see this," the man said, handing Gibbs a folder.

"I thought I said we were even, Kort," Gibbs said.

"You may not trust me, but I guarantee there is nothing for me to gain from this," Kort told the agent. "We received intel that someone is using the Deputy Director of Mossad as a puppet. However, we have been unable to find out who," Kort explained. "They want your Officer David dead."

"How does this benefit you?" Gibbs asked.

"It doesn't," Kort replied. "I've put your team through hell. It's high time I did something right."

NCIS Headquarters

Gibbs stood using an empty autopsy table as his desk. Ducky stood next to him reading the papers spread out.

"He does an excellent job of staying undetected," Ducky pointed out. "He is either a close friend or family member of Director David or skillful at manipulation."

"How do we solve a case that we have no jurisdiction on, Ducky," Gibbs asked the doctor.

"You can't," Ducky answered simply. "All you can do is find out everything you can and give Tony and Ziva your support. Find a way to contact them without endangering them. They are the only chance to solve this," Ducky explained to his old friend.

A Few Days Later

Ziva and Tony lounged around the living room waiting for Michael to return from getting groceries. Tony flipped through the channels for a fifth time while Ziva cleaned her gun for a sixth.

"I do not like sitting around here waiting," Ziva sighed impatiently. "We are sitting geese here."

"Duck, Zee-vah," Tony corrected her. "You know we are leaving at the end of the week," he told her, recrossing his legs on the coffee table.

"You will lose your job," Ziva stated.

"My job is to protect my partner," Tony sighed. "I'm doing my job by sitting here. Why don't you put that gun down and enjoy America's favorite pastime," he offered, gesturing at the seat beside him.

"Something does not feel right, Tony," Ziva sighed, walking over to sit beside him. "My gut tells me that something is about to happen."

"And what would that be?" Tony asked, slouching back against the couch.

"I do not know," Ziva said, staring ahead of her. "Michael should have been back by now," she wondered aloud.

"Maybe he ran into Faith Hill in the cereal aisle," Tony suggested.

"Who?" Ziva asked confused.

"Country singer, very sexy. You really should get out more, Zee-vah," Tony sighed.

The front door being slammed open kept Ziva from replying. The two looked up to see Michael stumble into the house.

"What happened?" Ziva asked, noticing Michael holding his right side.

"They found us," he gasped, latching the bolt lock. "You have to get out of here," he told the two.

"What about you?" Ziva asked as she and Tony jumped into gear.

"I will hold them off for as long as I can. You do not need me slowing you down," Michael explained, showing the two the wound in his side. "Go to the basement, there is a door under the carpet in front of the cabinet in the southwest corner. Behind the door is a tunnel that will lead you a mile from the house. It comes out at an old abandoned homestead. You will find a motorcycle in the barn behind a pile of hay. Use it to get out of here," he told the two.

"You have to come," Ziva insisted. "What about Alia?"

"I want you to take her. You are a good mom for her. You will keep her safe," Michael grimaced. "Hurry, they are getting closer!"

"Ziva, come on," Tony said quietly. "We have to go."

Ziva looked at Michael for a slight moment before stepping into gear. She hurried to her room to grab her bag.

"Tony, take care of her," Michael told Tony. "I can see you care for her more than either of you are willing to admit. She is no longer the emotionless assassin her father trained, even if she keeps that persona. She relies on you more than she lets on."

"I won't let anything happen to her," Tony promised. "Give 'em hell," he said before following after Ziva.

Just as Ziva and Tony opened the trapdoor, they hear gunshots ring out above their heads. Ziva hesitated slightly, but Tony grabbed her arm. When she looked up at him, he shook his head, "It'll do no good for you to go back up there. He is giving you a chance." Ziva nodded her head in understanding and jumped into the tunnel.

Later That Night

Ziva and Tony had driven to a rundown road side motel on the south side of Nashville. It was getting late and the motorcycle needed gasoline before they went any further. Ziva had been unusually quiet, and Tony knew she was thinking about Michael. He was the only link to her past that she had left, and she had just lost that.

"You want pizza?" Tony asked, looking through the phonebook.

"I am not hungry," Ziva said not looking at him.

"Zee-vah, it's okay to cry you know," Tony said solemnly.

"I am fine, Tony," Ziva insisted, tossing her bag onto her bed.

"No you aren't. Someone you were close to was just killed protecting you. There is no way you are fine," Tony retorted. "I learned that it's not safe to keep your emotions bottled up."

"I am not like you, Tony," Ziva shot back. "I have had many of my friends die and this is no different. I am FINE!" she emphasized.

"Whatever," Tony said, plopping down onto the bed. "I'm here if you want to talk," he added quietly a moment later.

Ziva sat in the chair next to the bed, her mind reeling. She knew Tony was right, but she could not allow herself to be weak. Weakness meant her guard was down, and left her vulnerable. She needed her guard to be ready for anything.

Tony ordered pizza for the two, even after Ziva insisted she was not hungry. After his persistent urging, Ziva gave in and ate a couple slices. The two spent the next couple hours watching boring shows on the room's basic cable, until they decided to turn in for the night.

Tony jerked awake in the middle of the night. Lying there silently, Tony finally heard what had woken him. He could hear, and feel, Ziva crying as silently as possible. Reaching over, Tony rolled her over, and held her against him. Gently soothing her, Tony let Ziva cry herself to sleep. When she finally fell asleep, Tony felt her snuggle further against him. This felt strangely comfortable to Tony. It was almost natural, he thought as he allowed himself to drift back asleep.

NCIS Headquarters

"Two of the fingerprints you brought me matched Tony and Ziva. I searched through every database possible, Gibbs. I couldn't find a match to the remaining fingerprints," Abby said. "I'm failing them, Gibbs. I'll try again. Maybe I didn't hit every database. There's bound to be something I missed," she rambled, hurrying back to her lab.

"Abby, wait," Gibbs called after her. "I didn't expect you to find a hit. They're Mossad," he explained to her. "I need you to do me a favor," he said, explaining his plan to the forensic scientist who grinned.

_What's Gibbs' plan? I'm sure you hate me right now! But just wait, you will find out soon enough. Just BE PATIENT! I know, I always hated it when my parent's told me that! _

_Oh, and I'm sorry I did what I did to Michael, but it helped the story. He died keeping the only other important person in his life (Beside his daughter) safe. He knew there was no other way out. _

_Please review, tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I was going to make you wait a bit for this chapter, but I figured I was too nice for that. So.... Here you go. Enjoy!_

Abby and McGee stood in the lab, sifting through the voicemails left by fans of Deep Six. They had written a program to recognize Tony or Ziva's voice, but had not found anything yet.

"What if they didn't see the message," Abby worried aloud.

"Abby, they'll see it, just give them time," McGee replied.

Nashville

Tony woke up the next morning and found Ziva still asleep. Quietly slipping out from under the covers, Tony decided to find some breakfast.

As he stood in the checkout line at the coffee shop, he glanced at the magazines and newspapers. One in particular caught Tony's eye: "Thom E. Gemcity announces the filming of his bestseller, _Deep Six_." Tony grabbed a copy of the newspaper. His gut told him this was what he and Ziva needed.

"I come bearing gifts!" Tony exclaimed, walking into the hotel room. Handing Ziva her coffee, Tony asked, "If you could choose anyone to play you in a movie who would you pick?"

"Why would I be in a movie?" Ziva asked confused.

"It would be hard to pick someone for me," Tony thought aloud, staring into space. "I'm just so complex."

"Why are you asking this?" Ziva asked.

Tony tossed the newspaper at the Israeli. "According to that, our favorite author is turning his novel into a movie. The third paragraph really tops it all," he smirked.

Ziva looked through the article. "'Mr. Gemcity said Friday, 'Although the main character is L.J. Tibbs, I feel that finding the perfect actors to portray Agents Tommy and Lisa is the most important thing. Their constant struggle of their feelings for one another and their obligations to Tibbs is a pivotal part of the novels. It keeps the readers on their toes. I want to provide that same feeling in the film, and choosing the right actors is essential,'" Ziva read aloud.

"Do you get what this means?" Tony asked.

"That McGee is dead when we get back," Ziva fumed, throwing the paper onto the table.

"We have a way of contacting Gibbs," Tony pointed out. "There is no way McGee would do a film about us. He knows we would kill him. Besides, no film announcement would have the crypted phone number Abby set up in case anyone got in trouble," Tony pointed at the bottom of the article.

NCIS Headquarters

"Got anything?" Gibbs asked, walking into Abby's lab.

"No, what if they don't see it," Gibbs?" Abby worried again.

"Give it time, Abs," Gibbs said, looking at the computer screen. He knew this plan would work. Tony and Ziva just had to have time to see a newspaper.

Suddenly, the machines began beeping. "We have a match," McGee told the two as he pulled the recording up.

"Hello, my name is Thomas Magnum. My wife and I believe we would fit the roles of your Agents _Tommy_ and _Lisa_ perfectly. Katie is excellent at portraying a crazy ninja chick like Agent Lisa," they heard a grunt as if the man had just been hit. "Did I mention she is a black belt in kung-fu?"

'That's Tony!" Abby exclaimed, typing on her computer. "Hello, Mr. Magnum," Abby said.

"Abby!" Tony left out a sigh of relief. Turning his head from the phone, "I told you it would work," he whispered to Ziva who elbowed him again.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"We're fine. Know anything?" Tony asked.

"Someone is brainwashing Ziva's father into believing she is a traitor," Gibbs spoke up. "We are trying to track them down as we speak. Where are you?" he asked.

"Just outside of Nashville," Ziva said. "We are not safe here. They found us yesterday, and Michael held them off while he escaped," she explained their story.

"I'll contact the local LEO's and have them check out the place," McGee said, pulling up the address Ziva had given them.

"I have to find out who is behind this," Ziva told the team. "It is the only way for me to be safe."

"You're not alone in this," Gibbs told her.

"That's what I've been trying to say," Tony said, eyeing Ziva who rolled her eyes.

"Abby, we need to get a flight, but our names are bound to be on Mossad's watch list," Ziva said.

"I have a flight out of Nashville leaving in two hours. Pick them up under the names of Mr. and Mrs. Magnum. I'll hack in, you won't have to present any id at the ticket counter, just say that you are going to the Brain Matter fan gathering in Massachusetts," Abby told the two.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked, letting out a small laugh.

"The guy there is an old friend of mine. He will do anything for me if I send him a month's supply of Caf-Pow," Abby explained, shrugging her shoulders. "When you reach Dulles, look for the locker room."

"Thanks, Abby," Ziva sighed. "I need you to find someone for me, make sure that they are safe," she said.

"Sure, who?" Abby asked.

"Alia Rivkin," Ziva answered. "She is one years old and is probably staying at my mother's house in Tel Aviv. Do not contact them. I just want to know they are safe."

"Who is she, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"My new daughter," Ziva sighed. "I will explain when everything is fixed," she said and Tony hung up the phone.

"Let's see how fast that motorcycle will go," Tony grinned, jingling the key in front of Ziva's face.

"I'll drive," she said, taking the keys from him.

"Ah, come on, Zee-vah. Do you know how many looks I'm going to get for letting a woman drive?" Tony argued to no avail.

On the airplane, Tony sat in the aisle seat, while Ziva got the window seat. They had only been in the air for ten minutes, but Ziva had already fallen asleep. Tony had to admit she looked peaceful sleeping, and he only wished she could be that way awake. He made a promise to himself right there that when they were back in D.C. safe and sound, he was going to take Ziva out to dinner and help her forget about everything.

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. I promise that I will get into a little more action REALLY soon. I just have to build up to it, and be at the perfect spot. I'll know when that perfect spot is when it hits! I promise_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much for reading my story ya'll! I hope you are still enjoying it. I'm sorry that last chapter was short, I just had a bit of writer's block and that was all I could get out. I hope this one kinda makes up for it. It's no as long as the first two chapters, but it's decent, I think. Anyways, hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!_

Mr. and Mrs. "Magnum" stepped onto the tarmac in Tel Aviv and took in the surroundings. There was no turning back from this point on. Every step they took from here on would have to be well thought out and cautious. One wrong step would lead to disaster, and they could not afford that.

"Follow my lead,' Ziva quietly told Tony as they reached Customs. "Do not act suspicious. We are a couple on a romantic holiday," she reminded him.

"No need to remind me, sweetcheeks," Tony said, placing his arm around her waist and smiling the infamous DiNozzo smile.

Tony and Ziva walked casually through the terminally acting as if they had no care in the world, but in reality they were on guard for anything that could cause problems.

Ziva held her breath, preparing for anything. She did not relax when they hailed a cab outside of the airport, nor when they stood in the hotel lobby renting a room. Only when they were safely behind the locked door of their hotel room did she let out the break she'd been holding.

"Which one is his?" Tony asked, looking out the window at the buildings across the street.

"The one with the black door and red curtains," Ziva pointed out. "Next door is my Aunt Nettie's."

"Does she still hate me?" Tony asked, turning from the window.

"She never hated you. She actually wants to meet the man who would help her niece like you did," she explained.

"Where do we start, Zee-vah?" Tony asked, relaxing back onto the bed.

"I have to go somewhere. Stay here and do not leave," Ziva told him.

"Where?" Tony asked. "You shouldn't go alone."

"You cannot come, Tony. This is something I must do alone," Ziva explained. "You would stick out like a sore toe."

"Thumb, Zee-vah," Tony corrected. "Don't do anything rash," Tony cautioned her.

"Do not worry, Tony. I can take care of myself," Ziva said before leaving.

"That's what I'm worried about," Tony muttered to the empty room.

NCIS Building

McGee and Ducky sat in Abby's lab watching her pace back and forth. They were waiting for Gibbs who was in MTAC with Director Vance.

"We have to do something! Tony and Ziva are in trouble," Abby exclaimed. "There has to be a way to help. I've ran every program I could think of. Whoever is responsible for all this is a ghost. If we could get access into the Deputy Director's records, there had to be something there."

"The bank records I found did not show anything out of the ordinary," McGee added.

"This person would not leave evidence," Ducky explained. "He is smart and knows how to stay in the shadows. However, he has slipped up. Ziva disrupted the plan by not cooperating. But, assume he expected her to do so; he would expect her to run and have another plan."

"But, he did not expect Rivkin or Tony to intervene," McGee spoke up. "He knew Ziva from before she came here," he said, rushing to the computer.

"He doesn't know that Tony would go out on a limb for Ziva," Abby said. "Which means, he isn't close to Ziva. She would have mentioned Tony at least twice."

McGee and Abby were typing furiously when Gibbs walked into the lab. He stood there watching the two silently waiting for them to realize he was there.

Neither did, so Ducky spoke up, "We believe we have found a possible new search parameter for our perpetrator."

"Noam Zahavi," Gibbs said and the two stopped and turned to look at their boss. "Went off radar six months ago, according to the Israeli Ambassador. Disappeared shortly after his name appeared in the investigation into the Morocco night club bombing that involved Ziva," he explained. "They did not know of any connection between him and Ziva though."

"They joined Mossad around the same time," McGee spoke up, searching through records he had found. "They could have trained together," he offered.

"Gibbs, I found something," Abby said, pulling up her findings onto the big screen for the two older men to see. "Noam Zahavi filed an informal complaint against one Ziva David for harassment during a training mission on the Israeli coast. He claimed that she used her connections with the Deputy Director to get special treatment," Abby scanned through the document.

"He was proven to be incorrect when Ziva issued a complaint against her own father for an incident two weeks later," McGee added. "Boss, he was assigned desk duty inside Mossad ever since. Up until eight months ago, he was Deputy Director David's personal liaison. Eight months ago, he received a classified promotion, and disappeared two months later."

"Contact DiNozzo and David, give them what you found," Gibbs ordered. "She'll know what to do with it," he said, glaring at the picture of Noam Zahavi on the big screen.

Israel

Tony slipped through the channels of the television trying to find something to pass the time. Everything was in Hebrew, but he did not care. His mind was on wherever Ziva had run off to five hours, twenty minutes, and twenty-seven seconds ago. Three hours ago, McGee called him with new information on who was after Ziva, and now that was on Tony's mind as well. If the man was determined to get back at Ziva after over a decade, then he was way dangerous, Tony thought to himself.

Another thirty minutes passed when Tony heard the slight sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Grabbing his gun for safety's sake, Tony sat on the bed casually, waiting for the door to open, silently hoping it was Ziva returning. He let out a sigh when he saw her slip inside the room, but quickly began to worry when he noticed the blood on her shirt, and her stiff walk.

"What happened?" Tony asked, jumping off the bed and walking towards her.

"It is nothing," Ziva brushed off his concern, as she walked to the sink.

"That's not nothing, Ziva. You have a busted lip, knuckles, and you're giving on your right side. What happened?" he asked again, not letting her turn away from him. "If we are going to get through this, we have to level with each other," he added, looking into her eyes imploringly.

Sighing, Ziva gave in, "I went to see a contact of mine. We talked for a few hours. On my way back here, I ran into a former bodyguard of my father's. He recognized me, and chased me down the street. I tripped on an uneven piece of concrete and fell. He caught up with me, and I had to fight my way free."

"That means they know about you being here," Tony assumed. "We lost the surprise tactic."

"We are still safe. He will not be talking for a while," Ziva commented, flashing back to the unconscious man she left on the street an hour ago. He had watched her grow up, and yet was dedicated to Mossad. "He was not used to a girl being better than him. It made him seem weak," she added.

Tony grabbed a washcloth and proceeding to help Ziva clean the dirt, grim, and blood of her arms and face. "I can understand that," Tony said. "But you're no girl. You're my ninja."

"Why do you say that?" Ziva pointed out, recalling the time when they, McGee and Abby were reconstructing the Azarri crime scene.

"Because that's what you are. You're the one that saves my butt everyday with your ass-kicking skills. I'm not going to let anyone take you away, or else I'd be in trouble," Tony admitted, both understood the double-meaning in his statement.

"You would not last a day without me," Ziva commented softly. Tony had stopped his ministrations, and was staring at her.

"Who said I planned on ever doing that?" Tony whispered. Neither realized they were slowly leaning towards each other. Just when their lips almost made contact, Tony's satellite phone went off, jerking the two out of their stupor. Tony grumbled to himself as he walked over to the table where his phone lay. "This better be good, Probie," he said as Ziva escaped to the bathroom.

_Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you are enjoying this story! I'm gotten over 2,300 hits, but only 26 reviews! I'm going to continue the story no matter what, cause I can tell people are reading the story. Please review though, and tell me what you think. Even if it is something that I need to work on, that would be great. I enjoy listening to critiques, I think it makes my writing better and more enjoyable! Thanks for those that have reviewed!_

_Anyways, here's the next chapter fo your enjoyment!_

"They got a name," Tony told Ziva as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Noam Zohavi," Ziva told Tony before he could say the name. "My contact told me," she explained.

"Want to explain why he wants you dead?" Tony asked.

"He believes I am to blame for his refusal in the Metsada," Ziva explained, pulling her hair into a messy pony tail. "He did not have what it takes."

"What's he like? Tough?" Tony asked, watching Ziva as she began sharpening one of her knives.

"Yes, but I know his weaknesses," she smirked. "He is a perfectionist; everything must happen his way. He is already losing control; you and Michael ruined his plans," she said, taking a seat at the table.

"Well, Miss Bourne, what's the plan?" Tony asked, turning the other chair around, and straddling it.

The Next Day

Ziva and Tony stealthily made their way across the street from their hotel. Today would decide the battle, and the couple prayed they would be the victor. Knocking on the door to the house they had walked towards, the two waited until an older woman opened the door, inviting them in. Tony knew instantly it was Ziva's Aunt Nettie. There was no doubting the family resemblance.

"Ziva! What a surprise, come in," Aunt Nettie said, hugging her niece and kissing her cheeks. "And who is this handsome young man?" she asked, turning to Tony.

"Aunt Nettie, this is Tony, my partner at NCIS," Ziva introduced.

"So you are the young man who interrupted my conversation with my niece," Nettie glared at Tony and he swallowed. After a few seconds of staring, Nettie's face broke out into a grin, "However misplaced it was, it was truly enduring," Nettie told Tony, shaking his hand.

"I thought she was talking to a man at the time," Tony apologized. "It was rash of me."

"Nothing was rash about what you did, young man. Your eyes saw a woman in need, and you rushed in like a knight in shining armor."

"She reads romance novels for fun," Ziva explained to Tony.

"Well, ma'am, I'll have to admit that your niece has saved me more than I've done for her," Tony explained, his eyes drifting to Ziva's.

Nettie did not miss the look in both their eyes, and knew there was something more between the two. If she knew her niece at all, however, she knew how stubborn Ziva was about emotions. "I see Eli has finally lost control," she changed the subject, leading the two into the sitting room. "I am surprised it has taken this long."

"Have you spoken with him lately?" Ziva asked.

"About a week after you went back to America, he began acting strange. The last time I saw him was two weeks after that. Your mother says he is spending most of his time at the office. We assumed it was a major operation," she explained. "I do not understand why he ordered your termination."

"Noam has brainstormed him," Ziva said.

"Brainwashed," Tony corrected quietly, earning a quick look from Ziva and a small, hidden smile from Nettie.

"I thought he moved on," Nettie asked Ziva. "He is engaged to be married next month.

"Apparently he has not," Ziva replied.

"It has been twelve years since the two of you were engaged," Nettie said and Tony's head jerked up.

"You were dating this guy?" Tony asked Ziva surprised.

"It was a long time ago. I had to choose between him and Mossad," Ziva explained.

"That would have been nice to know like twenty-four hours ago," Tony sighed.

"My personal life has nothing to do with the situation. We ended mutually. In fact, he was the one that suggested it. He blames me for ruining his career. That is all," Ziva defended.

Nettie saw the need to diffuse the situation before it got out of control. "Your mother took Alia to the summer home after Michael dropped her off two weeks ago. She knew where he was heading, and decided Alia would be safer there," she told the two.

"That would explain why Abby could not find them," Ziva realized. "What of Papa?" she asked.

"Holed up in his house since issuing the order," Nettie gestured towards the house next door.

"Does Mama still have my room set up?" Ziva asked and Nettie nodded.

"Your father never has found out about the passageway," Nettie smiled devilishly. When Ziva's family first moved into the house when she was ten, she found a secret passageway that led underground to Nettie's cellar. Although telling her mother about it, Ziva hid it from her father. She found it to be an easy way to get away from the constant stress her father placed on her. Whenever he was going on a rampage, Tali and Ziva would sneak through the passage and hide out in Nettie's house for a few hours. In later years, the two used it as a way to sneak out to spend time with their friends.

This passageway was an intricate part of Ziva's plan. By using it as their entrance, they had the element of surprise. Noam Zohavi would have lookouts covering every entrance but this one.

"Ziva, think about this for a sec," Tony said, following her down to the cellar. "We only have to pistols and two clips each. They most likely have automatics, and a bunch of them."

Ziva remained silent, deciding to show Tony rather than answer him. In the far corner of the cellar, a wooden crate lay under a few cardboard boxes. Removing the boxes, Ziva opened the crate, and pulled out two automatic rifles, handing one to Tony.

"Better?" she smirked, and Tony shook his head. "Remember, the object is to get in and disarm Noam without a showdown," she reminded him. "My room is here. Papa's office and bedroom are down this hall. That is most likely where we will find them," she said, drawing a rough map on the box with her knife. "If we get separated and either of us gets into trouble, try to get back to my room. Do not wait for me, no matter what," she told him.

"I'm not going to leave you in there, Zee-vah," Tony said. "That would mean all this was in vain, and Zohavi wins," he explained, locking his eyes with hers. "I'm going to stick to that pretty little butt like superglue sticks to McGee's fingers and keyboard," Tony said, winking his eye mischievously.

"Let's kick some butt," Ziva said, opening the hidden door and slipping in with Tony right behind her.

As the two quietly entered her childhood bedroom, they listened for any sound throughout the house. Hearing none in the hallway, the two snuck out of the room and down the hall towards Eli's office. As they got closer, they heard muffled voices. Ziva recognized both of them.

"How could you not know that your own daughter was involved with this American?" they heard one of the voices say. Tony assumed it to be Noam.

"The agents that were watching Ziva told me he stopped coming to her house two years ago. I assumed they were only professional partners," the other voice, Tony decided it was Ziva's father, said.

"If they work together as well as everyone says, then it will be harder to catch her," Noam fumed. "Do we assume he is involved in the intel leak, too?" he asked.

"Whether he is or not, he must be dealt with all the same," Eli sighed. "Amend the order to include this Anthony DiNozzo," he ordered.

"Now how could you possible sanction the killing of a United States Government employee?" Ziva asked, entering into the room, her pistol pointed at Noam who was leaning against the fireplace. Tony followed suit, and pointed his gun at Eli David who was sitting in the armchair five feet from the fireplace. "Ah, I would not try to call in your guards," Ziva warned when Noam attempted to reach for his phone. "Did you forget the first rule we learned in Metsada? 'Ensure termination of your target at all costs."

"So we meet again," Noam said, trying a different tactic. "It is a shame that you disgraced your family, just like your brother."

"I am no disgrace," Ziva retorted. "From what I hear, someone has been telling stories. Lying about who is really leaking information. Did you really think I would sell out my own country?"

"We have proof that you are the leak," Eli spoke up. "There are call logs, and video of you speaking with a known Hamas terrorist. One that is bragging about the capture and torture of three Mossad good agents."

"The only connection I have had with Israel since leaving has been the Israeli Embassy and Michael," Ziva explained to her father. "Neither have been accused of betraying the country."

Tony noticed a slight change in Eli's face. Before, there was a look of business and surety, but Tony spotted a glint of confusion growing in the older man's face. Ziva was getting through to her father, just a bit more and he would understand the truth.

"You have had a grudge ever since your assignment to desk duty," Ziva turned her attention to Noam. "Why wait over a decade?"

"What do you mean?" Eli asked, the confusion becoming clearer in his features.

"Papa, he has been doctoring evidence to make you believe I was the leak," Ziva explained. "Think about it. Who has had access to all classified information besides you?" she pointed out to her father.

Before Eli David could respond, Tony saw a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye. "Z, watch out," he said, barely in time. Ziva ducked out of the way right before a gunshot rang out from the gun Noam had pulled out. Tony took cover on the other side of the room. Now they were all involved in a firefight inside the suite. Tony hid behind the couch, Ziva, it seemed, was behind the desk.

"This does not have to be like this, Ziva," Noam yelled, during a brief pause in the gunfire. "All you have to do is surrender and everything can be settled peacefully."

"Surrender, so that it is easier for you to kill me, you mean," Tony heard Ziva say in response. "I would rather shoot myself." Maybe his ears were betraying him, but it almost sounded as if she was moving. He did not dare peek, knowing Noam would take a shot.

"You are outmanned," Tony spoke up. "There are two of us, and only one of you." Where were the guards? Tony wondered to himself. Surely they would have heard the gunfire.

"Make that seven against one," Tony heard Eli say from the doorway. "Noam, I suggest you surrender before I am forced to deal with you," Eli called into the room.

"You are gravely mistaken, Director," Noam spoke up. "You are letting your daughter sway your judgment," Noam said, trying to bring the situation back under his control.

"It is too late," Ziva said from her spot under the far window.

Noam refused to give in, standing up he began firing in every direction, hoping to hit anyone possible. Eli and the four guards were stuck outside the room, and Tony's side of the room received a majority of the shots. Ziva took a deep breath, and jumped from her spot, shooting three perfect shots at Noam's chest ending the spray of gunfire. Eli and his men hurried into the room, and Tony stood from his position just in time to see Ziva collapse onto the floor.

"Ziva!" Tony and Eli both exclaimed and hurried towards the woman.

_There ya go. I won't be able to update until next week, as I am going back home to the country where internet is sloooooooowwwww and mowing awaits!!_

_Please review, tell me what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I am sososososososososoooooooooooooo sorry that I have not update in a week! I have been writing this story while I've been at work/school and just never had the time to sit down and type it up. I'm currently at the crunch point of the semester: two full weeks and then finals. I have one major research paper, one office visit paper, and a massive computer project due by the end of next week! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really enjoyed reading them, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the rest of the story!!!_

Tony paced back and forth in the waiting room. It had been over two hours since they brought Ziva to the hospital. During the final shootout, Noam had managed to hit Ziva with two bullets: one in the left shoulder and one embedded in her right side. Currently, Ziva was in surgery, the doctors working to stock the bleeding. Her father had to go to his office and ensure everything was back to normal. Nettle left the waiting room thirty minutes ago, not telling Tony where she went.

Tony knew from experience that the wounds were not lethal, but he could not shake the feeling in his stomach. The sight of Ziva on the ground, blood flowing from her, scared Tony. Sure he had shot his share of suspects, but he never got used to the job. His mind flashed back to Kate lying lifeless on the rooftop almost four years ago; to Gibbs lying lifeless in the hospital room after the explosion three years ago; and finally to Jenny lying in a pool of her own blood. Each time he felt hopeless, useless, but a common factor pulled him through: Ziva. She always seemed to know when he was on the verge of losing control. He felt her support when his undercover mission with Jeanne blew up in his face, when he needed held back from attacking Trent Kort, and when he blamed himself for Jenny Shepard's death. It never failed; Ziva could read him like a book. She knew how far to push him and when to pull back.

Tony's ruminations were interrupted when he heard his name spoken. Turning around, Tony saw Nettie standing beside a woman slightly younger than her who was holding a sleeping baby.

"Have you heard anything?" Nettie asked and Tony shook his head. "This is Ziva's mother, Aliyah," she introduced. "Aliyah, this is Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva's partner at NCIS."

"I am glad to finally meet you, but I am sorry it had to be like this," Aliyah smiled gently at the young man. "Ziva has spoken greatly about you," she said just as a doctor walked in from the surgery doors.

The doctor began talking to the three in Hebrew, and Tony stood lost on what was going on. Nettie saw the confusion, and began translating for the American, "He says that Ziva made it through surgery. The wound on her shoulder was a deep flesh wound. The one in her stomach did not damage anything vital. She should be fine in a few weeks. Praise Adonai!" Nettie sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" Tony asked.

"They will not allow you to see her until she is in a room. Only family members are allowed in recovery," Nettie explained. "I will tell her you are waiting," she told Tony gently laying her hand on his shoulder, comforting him with a smile.

"Will you watch Alia? I do not want to bring her back there and risk her becoming sick," Aliyah asked Tony who nodded gently. How hard could a sleeping baby be?

Tony had to admit that holding the baby girl felt all too natural. His record with children was not all too nice; most children tended to not like him, but Alia seemed to find him comfortable. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, her tiny hand holding tightly to his shirt. He could get used to this, Tony thought to himself.

He pictured what it would be like to be a father. Rocking them to sleep every night while they cuddled against his chest. Laughing as he watched them do something cute. Smiling as he watched Ziva tuck them in at night. It all felt perfect.

Breaking from his reverie, Tony realized what he just did. His picture-perfect idea of a family included Ziva. Then it dawned on him, "I'm in love with your aunt," he told the sleeping girl. But, what about Gibbs' rules? He couldn't disobey those- that would risk bodily harm.

"Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed. "He needed to know what's up," he mumbled to himself, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Dialing the number, Tony heard three rings before, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, you have no idea how nice it is to hear your voice," Tony told the man.

"DiNozzo? What's your sit. rep?" Gibbs asked, leaning forwards against his desk and sparking the attention of McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Director Vance.

"Well, currently I'm sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in Israel, holding a beautiful, sleeping, baby girl, and waiting for Ziva to be moved to a room so I can see her," Tony explained.

"Ziva's hurt?! Why didn't you call us sooner? Is she okay? Why are you holding a baby?" Abby rambled and Tony realized he was on speaker phone.

"We found Noam Zohavi and the Deputy Director. We ran into a little gun fire, and Ziva got hurt. She's fine, the bullets did not hit anything vital," Tony explained. "She just got out of surgery. Only family is allowed to go back, so her mother and aunt are back there. Aliyah asked me to keep an eye on Alia, and that is what I'm doing."

"What about Zohavi?" Gibbs asked.

"Dead," Vance spoke up. "Deputy Director David called and filled me in. He apologized for falsely accusing Officer David. Expect to have Officer David back as soon as she is healed. As of today, she is permanently assigned to NCIS," Vance explained.

"Yes!" Abby squealed. "I'm hugging you guys in my mind right now," she told Tony who laughed.

"Thanks, Abs. Look, Aunt Nettie just walked in. I need to go. I'll call if I hear more," Tony said, trying to read Nettie's face.

"Tony, take care of her," Gibbs told the young agent.

"I will," Tony replied, hanging up. "How is she?" he asked.

"She has been better, but I have seen her worse," Nettie explained. "They are moving her to a room as we speak." Tony let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you afraid to admit you love her?" Nettie asked, knowingly.

"Our team boss has rules against dating teammates," Tony explained, trying to find a way out of the awkward situation.

"My dear, love follows no rules. It is like a river. It flows along peacefully then the floods come. Nothing can stop the waters. Love is the same way. If you love someone, nothing can stop it," Nettie explained to the young man. "I can see the way you look at each other. It is the same way my late husband looked at me."

"I've done a lot of hurtful things to her throughout the years," Tony sighed. "Not to mention, I don't have a pretty good track record with relationships," Tony pointed out.

"And who has been by your side through it all?" Nettie asked already knowing the answer.

"You are definitely Ziva's aunt," Tony chuckled. "Persistent annoyance must run in the family."

Three hours later, Tony sat sleeping in the chair beside Ziva's bed. She had yet to wake up from the surgery. Nettie and Aliyah left to get lunch, leaving Tony alone with Ziva.

Tony awoke to a stirring in the room. He saw Ziva opened her eyes. "Hi, how you feeling?" Tony asked gently.

"I've been better," Ziva whispered her voice crackly. "Noam?"

"Dead. Your father is working on fixing the mess," Tony explained. "Your aunt and mother left to grab a bit to eat about fifteen minutes ago." Ziva nodded in understanding. "Your father told Vance to expect your permanent transfer papers as soon as you are on your feet. Sounds like you are stuck with me for a long time," he grinned.

"We make a good team," Ziva said. "Thanks for coming with me."

"That is what partners are for," Tony shrugged it off. "Alia and I had some bonding time while your mom and Nettie came back to see you. Well actually, she slept the whole time, but she did help me figure out some stuff," he drifted off, thinking back. "So did you aunt," he added.

"Oh yeah? What could an eleven month old and a 70 year old possibly tell you that you do not already know?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"They helped me realize that what I've been looking for these past few years has been right in front of me and I've been too blind to see it," Tony admitted. "Zee-vah, I thought I really truly loved Jeanne, but I realize now that I was more in love with the idea of being in love. I've known in the back of my mind what I've wanted all along, but I never let myself admit it. There were too many complications, and I couldn't see through them. Hell, I still don't, but they're starting to fade away," Tony rambled.

"What do you mean, Tony?" Ziva asked confused.

"What I'm trying to say is: I'm in love with my crazy ninja partner and no punishment from Gibbs is going to keep it hidden. I've tried, and it finds its way out," Tony admitted, and held his breath for Ziva's reaction.

"Gibbs will most likely kill us when he finds out," Ziva said still shocked at Tony's announcement.

"Someone once told me, 'The heart wants what it wants,'" Tony recalled their conversation a long time back. "Someone also told me that love is like a river…"

"It flows freely and nothing can stop it," Ziva finished. "Aunt Nettie told me that every time I came over," she explained. "It is true. I was trained to be emotionless, but working at NCIS changed me. I felt like I belonged. You guys see me as a human being and not a killing machine. D.C. is my home," Ziva admitted. "And you are very special in my life. My training taught that partners who feel in love were dangerous. Their feelings overshadowed their duties to the job and affected their usefulness. But, that is different with us. I believe that it makes our effectiveness stronger. We know what the other is thinking, and adjust our path accordingly," Ziva said, her voice growing tired.

"We'll finish this later," Tony promised. "Rest your body right now," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up," he whispered against her hair.

"I love you, Tony," Ziva mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Tony sat back in his chair and watched her sleep. He felt at ease for the first time in quite a while. For now there was nothing to worry about. He knew they would still have to face Vance and Gibbs, but right now he did not care: he loved Ziva, and she loved him.

_Sorry if this is a bit shorter than the rest of the story. I hope you enjoyed it thought! Please review and tell me what you think! I promise that I will try to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible for you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I am so sorry that I have not updated sooner! This week has been hectic, and I haven't had much time to sit down and do fun stuff! I had this all written out on paper last night, but I did not have a chance to type it until this morning. So please forgive me for taking so long!!!_

_Thanks for the reviews, and for reading this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Tony, I will be fine. I have been hurt a lot worse than this," Ziva insisted.

"Ziva, you can barely hold her without grimacing," Tony shot back. "You do not need to be running around the apartment chasing Alia," Tony told Ziva as they sat in Ziva's kitchen while the said little girl slept in the room they had transformed into her nursery.

Ziva had been released from the hospital a week ago, and cleared to fly four days later. She insisted that nothing hurt, but Tony could see straight through her.

"She is not that big of a handful," Ziva reasoned. "She has a calm demeanor like her mother. I will be fine."

"Fine, but the moment you need anything, call me," Tony ordered and Ziva laughed at the man across the table.

"I promise, I will call you if I need you," she promised. "Now, you are going to be late and Gibbs will not be happy," she told him, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Better go than. Take is easy today," Tony said, leaning over the table towards Ziva. "Don't forget the team is coming over tonight to see you and Alia," he reminded her just before kissing her forehead.

NCIS

"McGee, I'm telling you something happened between them. Look at how Tony is acting. Maybe he finally figured out he loves her," Abby exclaimed in her lab. "They are perfect for each other!"

"Abby, they are partners, of course he is going to worry about her," McGee offered, even though he agreed with her. "We were worried about her, too."

"We didn't know how to find her. Tony did. He knew how Ziva would react. If we tried that, Ziva would kill us," Abby said and McGee had to agree. "Watch tonight. Tony and Ziva are hiding something, I just know it," she said right before Tony walked in.

"Hey Probie, Boss wants you to trace Wilkin's phone records and see who he talked to the day he disappeared," Tony told McGee.

"I already did that," McGee sighed. "There were no calls made."

"Did you check his other cell phone?" Tony asked in his annoying way. "His bunkmate told us about it," he added, handing McGee the number.

"When is Ziva returning to work?" Abby asked Tony.

"She goes to the doctor Monday, and should be cleared to return Tuesday," Tony explained.

Abby shared a 'told you' look with McGee that Tony did not catch.

UPSTAIRS

"Tony," Gibbs barked and signaled for the man to follow.

"On your six, Boss," Tony said, jumping from his seat. The team had solved the case over an hour ago and was working on the paperwork that proceeded.

Tony followed Gibbs into the elevator, not knowing where the Marine was taking him. He soon understood when Gibbs reached out and stopped the elevator.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked and Tony knew exactly who he meant.

"She says she is fine, but I'm not so sure," Tony sighed. "I think having Alia reminds Ziva of Michael, and she is not giving herself time to grieve. She's hiding behind her shields."

"Give her time," Gibbs told the young man. "She needs you, even if she can't admit so right now. She needs to readjust to what's happened. Don't push her, but don't turn your back."

"Boss, you know I would never turn my back on Ziva. She's my partner, and partners watch out for each other," Tony said.

"Tony, I know what happens when one partner turns their back," Gibbs told the younger man. "That's why I created Rule 12."

"Boss, there's nothing going on between Ziva and me," Tony defended. "We made our choice."

Gibbs stared at the young man for a slight moment before reaching up and head-slapping Tony. "You listen to me," Gibbs half-whispered, stepping closer to Tony. "The one thing that makes you and Ziva such good partners is the fact that you care for one another. You understand how the other works," Gibbs explained. "Jenny and I had that once. The only difference is we never had a chance. Rule 12 was built from that relationship. We both allowed our feelings to overshadow our job. You are not me, Tony, and you never will be. You are a damn better man than I could ever be," Gibbs admitted. "If you love her as much as everyone believes, then nothing is going to come between you. The two of you know that the job comes first, relationship second."

Tony stood stunned at the fact that his Boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was actually sharing relationship advice. "Thanks, Boss," Tony replied. He had a lot to thinik about.

"Take the rest of the day off. We should be over by five," Gibbs said, restarting the elevator. "One more thing: If you hurt her, you **will**pay," Gibbs warned the man as the doors opened.

Tony gulped as he watched Gibbs leave. There was not a doubt in his mind that Gibbs meant every word.

ZIVA'S APARTMENT

"Tony?! What are you doing here so early? I was not expecting you for another two hours," Ziva exclaimed, opening the door to her apartment.

"Boss let me leave early. I'm under orders to be your humble servant until the dinner party," Tony joked as he walked in carrying a bag of groceries. "Where's Alia?" Tony asked, setting the bag on the counter.

"Went to sleep five minutes ago," Ziva explained. "She woke right after you left and has been on the go since," she sighed.

"Z, you look exhausted," Tony noticed. "Sit down, rest for a bit."

"I am fine, Tony," Ziva defended. "I need to start the pasta for tonight," Ziva said.

"Nope, no you don't," Tony stopped her. "I am the Italian connoisseur, leave the pasta to me. You are under orders to sit on that couch and rest," Tony said.

"By whom?" Ziva asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Me," Tony answered. "I am Senior Field Agent, thus I have seniority. So, go!"

Ziva huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine then, but you will pay!" she warned. Secretly though, Ziva longed to do just what he said. She hated to admit it, but her body was crying for a rest. Settling onto the couch, Ziva flipped on the television.

Ten minutes later, Tony walked into the living room and found Ziva sleeping on the couch. She looked peaceful, Tony thought. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, Tony covered Ziva gently, as she snuggled deeper into the cushions.

"I promise that I'll be here no matter what," Tony whispered. "I love you, Z, and someday I will tell you," he said, kissing the top of her forehead before heading back to the kitchen.

Tony and Alia were in her nursery playing when Tony heard the doorbell an hour later. Picking Alia up, Tony walked towards the door. Peeking into the living room, Tony noticed Ziva still asleep on the couch and he could not help but smile slightly. Opening the door, Tony found Gibbs and Ducky on the other side.

"Hi, come on in," he said quietly. "I didn't realize it was getting that time," he explained as the two older men walked into the apartment. "Ziva fell asleep about an hour and a half ago. I was going to wake her up before anyone got here."

"Don't worry about it, my boy," Ducky said. "We arrived a few minutes early," he assured the younger man.

"Um, could you watch Alia for a sec?" Tony asked the two and Gibbs nodded, reaching out to hold the little girl. "We were playing in her room when you knocked," Tony explained and Gibbs nodded again, heading off that way.

"I will check on the dinner," Ducky offered and Tony grinned his thanks.

Tony hated to wake Ziva, he knew how badly she needed this, but he also knew she would kill him if he waited too long. Taking a deep breath, Tony walked towards the couch, and kneeled down in front of it.

"Ziva, honey, wake up," he said gently shaking her. "Gibbs and Ducky are here already, you don't want to still be asleep when everyone else arrives, do you?" he asked, earning a stir from ziva.

"Mm," Ziva groaned. "What time is it?" she asked, stretching.

"4:30," Tony replied and Ziva's eyes grew wide and she jumped up. "Whoa, slow down there Flash," Tony exclaimed, taking hold of Ziva's shoulders and steadying her on the couch in front of him.

"I need to get things ready. Why did you let me sleep so long?" Ziva exclaimed.

"Hey, listen," Tony said. "The food is almost ready, Ducky is watching it. The table is set and ready to go. Gibbs is in the nursery with Alia. All you have to do is get your pretty little self changed and take it easy tonight," Tony explained. "Tonight you are going to sit back and let those who love you take care of you like you ought to be," he said.

Ziva looked at Tony, shocked. Maybe she was still dreaming. This had to be a continuation of the dream she'd been having. Tony wouldn't really say that, would he?, she wondered to herself.

"Ziva?" she heard bring her back to the present.

"Sorry, my head is still a bit misty," she said.

"Foggy, not misty," Tony corrected. "Come on," he said, standing up and holding out his hand to help Ziva up.

"You really left Gibbs with Alia?" Ziva asked, smirking.

"Who are you more afraid of? Alia or Gibbs" Tony asked, earning a laugh from Ziva.

The dinner with the team was exactly what Ziva needed. Having her new 'family' around her helped her forget about the past few weeks. She laughed at Tony and Ducky's jokes, enjoyed listening to Abby's ramblings about what's happened in her life. For just a slight moment, Ziva felt at peace, a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. That peace disappeared bit by bit as each person bid their goodnights, leaving on Tony there.

"So, do you feel like watching a movie?" Tony asked. Alia had been put to bed for the night, leaving only the two adults.

"Not tonight," Ziva declined.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Tony asked, walking over to Ziva. "I can tell something's bothering you. You haven't slept much, and you're walking in a haze."

"I do not know if I can do this, Tony?" Ziva sighed.

"Do what?" Tony asked, relieved that Ziva was opening up.

"Every time I look at Alia, I see Michael at that house. He did not deserve to die like that. What do I tell her when she asks about her parents? How do I tell a little child that her mother died from complications during child birth and her father died protecting me?" Ziva blurted out. "I am not a good mother. She deserves someone who can take better care of her."

"Ziva, you're a wonderful mother to that kid," Tony assured her. "When the time comes that she wants to know the truth, I'll be there. I'll help explain everything. But, right now you need to take care of yourself in order to take care of her," Tony told Ziva. "Tonight was the first time I've seen you eat most of your food in a few days. You need to eat healthy and rest. Build your strength back up. Hell, you just got shot not three weeks ago. Give your body time to heal."

"Tony, are you not listening?" Ziva exclaimed. "I cannot sleep. Every time I close my eyes at night I see flashbacks of Michael and Noam."

"I'll sleep here tonight. That way if you need something, I'm only a room away," Tony offered.

"There is not other bed, and the couch is too small for you," Ziva pointed out and Tony shrugged. "Besides," she blushed slightly embarrassed, "I would feel better if you slept with me tonight. An extra body may calm my nerves," Ziva admitted.

"All you had to do is ask," Tony grinned.

"If you try anything, I will kill you," Ziva promised.

"All I care about right now is getting you some sleep before you pass out on me," Tony said sincerely.

When the two lay down in Ziva's bed, there was a slight awkwardness, but it was mixed with feelings of comfort. It almost felt natural. Turning out the bed lamp, Ziva snuggled into Tony's embrace and they lay there peacefully.

"Tell me about Alia," Tony said quietly.

"Michael and Annie were so excited when they found out about her. They had tried for over a year. When she was born, I could not make it to Tel Aviv to see her, but Annie called me every night to tell me the latest. She was a beautiful little baby, looked just like her mother. Annie never regained her strength after the birth, the doctors could not figure out why. She died holding Alia a month later," Ziva described her voice slowly getting quieter until it stopped completely. Tony realized she had fallen asleep, and smiled at the sight of Ziva in his arms.

"Goodnight, my ninja girl," he whispered before drifting off as well.

_There are only a few more chapters left in this story. I'm not sure exactly how many, it depends on what direction my brain/ fingers take me when I set to writing the next chapters. I shoudl be able to post another chapter sometime next week, but it may be a few days. This week is the last week before finals, and I have two finals next week, so I should have a little freeway next week. We will just have to see! Cross your fingers!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's another chapter for ya'll. I do not know how much time I will have this week to post another chapter, so I figured I would go ahead and get this out there for you. This is finals week, and I am having to move out of the dorm. Which means I have to pack up everything! I can't believe how much stuff gets collected up after 9 months in a dorm!_

_I hope you enjoy it._

"Tony, wake up! We are going to be late," Ziva exclaimed, turning on the light in the bedroom.

Groaning, Tony threw his pillow over his eyes and said, "What time is it?"

"7:00," Ziva answered and Tony show out of bed. "I thought you turned the alarm on last night."

"I did," Tony replied, scrambling to find his clothes. "Gibbs is going to kiss me," he sighed.

"If you would get up when the alarm goes off the first time, then you would not be late all the time," Ziva scolded.

After the night of the team dinner almost two months ago, Tony practically lived at Ziva's house. No one knew about the arrangement and Tony and Ziva hope to keep it that way for a while longer. If word got out they were living together, than they would have to answer questions about their relationship, and that was something they were not ready to face.

"Why didn't Alia wake us up?" Tony asked, noticing the silence. Usually the girl would be begging for attention from the two adults before they dropped her off at daycare.

"She is probably still asleep. You wore her out yesterday at the park," Ziva reasoned, walking out of the bedroom. A few seconds later, Tony heard Ziva yell, "TONY!" and he took off down the hall. Reaching the nursery, Tony saw Ziva standing over Alia's bed, reading a slip of paper. "They kidnapped her," Ziva explained quietly. Inside she was falling apart.

"Who?" Tony asked, walking to her and looking at the paper. After reading the note, Tony said, "We need to call Gibbs."

"We can't tell them about you living here," Ziva exclaimed. "Besides the note says not to call the authorities."

"I don't give a damn who finds out I'm living here," Tony replied. "I'm not going to let some son-of-a-bitch take Alia to blackmail us into something," he exclaimed, leaving the room to find a phone.

"Hello? Gibbs," Tony heard.

"Boss, it's me," Tony said. "Look, we got a problem. Someone kidnapped Alia sometime last night. Ziva found a note in her bed this morning," he explained.

"What'd it say?" Gibbs asked, grabbing his keys and coffee.

"Uh, I think it'd be better if you read it yourself," Tony sighed, running his fingers through his still-messy hair.

"We're on our way," Gibbs said, shutting his phone. "McGee, call Ducky. Have him meet us at the car," he ordered, heading to the elevator.

"On it, Boss," McGee said, slightly worried, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

Ziva's Apartment

Ziva paced back and forth in the kitchen, holding a cup of hot tea, raking her brain for a reason why her little girl was gone. Tony sat in a chair at the table, his head in his hands. Neither could believe that someone could just sneak in to the apartment without either noticing.

"There has to be a connection," Tony spoke up. "That alarm has gone off every day for over two months, without missing a beat. Why, on the one day it does not go off, does someone come in and take Alia?"

The two pondered the question for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door, signaling the team's arrival. No words had to be spoken as Tony let the team in. They all understood what was going on.

"Where's the note?" Gibbs asked Tony who nodded towards the bedroom.

"Ziva walked in to get Alia, found the bed empty and the note lying on it. She picked it up and called me in. I read the note, and called you. After that, we put the note back on the bed, and haven't been back in the room since. I figured whoever did this may have left some trace," Tony explained and Gibbs nodded.

"McGee, interview them. Treat this like any other case," Gibbs ordered and the probie nodded nervously. The two men watched as Gibbs and Ducky walked into the nursery before jumping into action.

"How's Ziva?" McGee asked.

"What do you think, McGee? Her daughter just got kidnapped right under our noses," Tony shot back, grimacing as soon as it came out. "Sorry, it's just not been a good morning," Tony sighed, rubbing his face. "Come on, she's in the kitchen," Tony said, leading the young man.

Meanwhile, Ziva continued pacing the kitchen thinking through the night before over and over again in her head. After work, Tony picked up Alia while Ziva went to a meeting at the Israeli Embassy. While she was gone, Tony took Alia to the park since it was a beautiful day outside. On her way from the Embassy, Ziva swung by and picked up Italian take-out for supper. The rest of the night was a blur. Hearing someone walk into the kitchen, Ziva turned around, "Tony, do you remember anything after supper last night?" she asked not realizing McGee was behind him.

Tony tried to think back. "I remember you brought pasta home from the restaurant down the road. It had a different taste to it, I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not," he said.

"I do not remember anything between eating and waking up this morning," she told him.

"Maybe you had too much wine?" McGee spoke up, trying to help out.

"We don't drink wine with Alia around," Tony shook his head.

McGee was beginning to be confused. He knew his two team members spent a lot of time together, but this was beginning to sound like there was more. He also thought it odd that both would not be able to remember what happened the night before. Ziva's mind was like a camera, she remembered every precise detail.

"That is how they got in," Ziva exclaimed wide eyed. "They drugged us. That is the only possible explanation. Any other night I would have been able to hear the slightest off noise in the apartment," Ziva explained.

"Where are the containers?" McGee asked and the two looked around the kitchen. It was spotless.

"I don't see them," Tony said, this was all getting strange. The three looked everywhere they could think of. There were no containers in the fridge, trash, or on any counters.

Gibbs entered the kitchen to see the three searching, "What's going on?"

"We think Tony and Ziva were drugged last night," McGee explained. "Neither remembers what happened between eating take-out and waking up this morning. We can't find any evidence of them having supper though."

"I want you two to go to Abby, and have her run every test she can think of," Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs, I cannot leave the apartment," Ziva hesitated. "What if the kidnappers call?"

"The best thing you can do right now is to go and find out what type of drug they used before it leaves your systems," Gibbs explained to the Israeli. "And then we will sit down and figure this out. We will get her back," Gibbs promised Ziva gently. "For the time being, I am turning this whole apartment into a crime scene, which means we need the two of you to leave. Ducky can drive you to NCIS, and we will meet you there later," he laid out the plan for everyone. "If anyone hears anything, I want to know ASAP!"

McGee felt weird investigating Ziva's apartment. It almost felt like he was intruding on her privacy. It felt even worse when he walked towards her bedroom to look for evidence. Walking into the room, however, McGee was surprised. "Boss?" McGee called out.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked, walking into the room, momentarily surprised at the room, but he let a small smile form on his lips. The bed was unmade. There was a pile a men's clothing in the far corner of the room, next to the bathroom. Women's clothing lay in a hamper nearby. It was clearly evident that a man lived in the apartment and was not just a one-time thing.

"You don't think…" McGee began.

"Yeah, McGee. I think so," Gibbs said, shaking his head. He was sure his two agents had a good reason for hiding this from him, and he could not wait to have a little fun watching them squirm.

NCIS Bullpen

Tony sat at his desk, watching Ziva thread her knife through her fingers in deep thought. "How long do you think it will be before they realize?" Tony asked, breaking the silence in the bullpen.

"Well, since you are a PIG, it will probably take, oh, no less than five seconds," Ziva shot back.

"Oh, it was a little longer," the two heard behind them. "We had to open the door first," Gibbs said, walking into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee. "Want to tell me why I shouldn't just fire you right now?" he asked glaring at the two.

"Boss, it's not like your thinking," Tony began.

"Oh, really?" Gibbs asked. "What I saw in that apartment pretty much spoke for itself."

"It is true, Gibbs," Ziva spoke up. "We are not together. He is helping me adjust to having Alia around. I was overwhelmed," Ziva attempted to explain.

"They invented such a thing as a couch," Gibbs said. He was enjoying this way too much for his own good.

"That sofa is no good for someone to sleep on. They would have a frog in their neck before the night ended," Ziva explained.

"Crick," Tony corrected. "A frog in your throat is when your voice is messed up. A crick in your neck is…never mind," he said when he earned glares from both Ziva and Gibbs. "I'm sorry, but I don't see how our living arrangements has anything to do with finding Alia," Tony asked Gibbs.

"Read the note again," Gibbs said, signaling to the big screen.

Tony and Ziva walked over in front of the screen and read the note again:

'_I have your daughter. You took everything from me, and now I have taken something from you. Do not call the police, or else she will pay. You have to choose: the baby or my father's killer.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, things have been really really hectic this week. I've had finals, moving out of the dorm, moving back home, and then we had some nasty storms come through just north of me. Whoever heard of a dang HURRICANE hitting Southern Illinois?? There's alot of damage up Carbondale, Marion, and that area. Please remember everyone up there! There going to need a lot of support. The SIU-C campus got hit pretty hard too, and had to cancel their graduation ceremony until tomorrow, if possible. Its nasty up there!_**

**_Anywho: thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this segment of Bourne Again!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

'_I have your daughter. You took everything from me, and now I have taken something from you. Do not call the police, or else she will pay. You have to choose: the baby or my father's killer.'_

"There are a number of people who could have taken her," Ziva said, staring at the screen.

"Start a list," Gibbs said as his cell phone began ringing. "Yeah, Gibbs," he answered it, listening for a moment. "Thanks Abs, we'll be down in a bit," he said, hanging up the phone. "Come on, Abs got a hit," he told the two who had just sat down to compile a list.

Abby's Lab

Tony followed on the heels of Ziva and Gibbs as they walked into Abby's lab. His gut was telling him he knew who had Alia, but he could not understand why.

"What you got, Abs?" Gibbs asked, setting a CafPow down on the table next to her.

"I searched through every database I could think of to match the DNA I pulled from the strand of hair McGee found on Alia's bed I couldn't find a match," Abby explained. "However, I did find a partial," she said, typing on her keyboard and pulling up the results.

Gibbs turned to the couple, silently asking them what they knew.

"I haven't seen her since she accused me of murder," Tony spoke up, still not happy with how that turned out.

"Last I heard, she was working at a Kansas City hospital," Ziva asked, looking at the picture of La Grenouille. Tony, Gibbs, and Abby looked at her surprised. "Jenny wanted to keep an eye on her after the murder investigation, and asked me to do it. I stopped when I was reassigned to Israel, and figured it was unnecessary after I returned," she explained.

"Jeanne Benoit has been living in the D.C. area for the past six months," Abby explained. "She works part-time as a waitress at Luigi's on Macomb Street, and according to your bank records, that is where you got dinner last night," Abby added.

"I do not remember seeing her there. I would have recognized her," Ziva thought aloud, trying to recall who gave her the food, but her mind just was not working. "Whatever was in the food clouded my mind, and I cannot remember anything," she said.

"Did you figure out what it was?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"I found a high concentration of your over-the-counter sleeping pills. There was also a small hint of loprazolam. I'm surprised you woke when you did," Abby told the two. "With a cocktail like this, still in your bloodstream, I would have figured you'd still be asleep."

"Good work, Abs," Gibbs said, kissing her temple and leaving the room with Tony and Ziva trailing. Inside the elevator, Gibbs turned to Ziva. "We had this conversation once before," Gibbs reminded her.

"It was a personal favor, outside of work," Ziva explained. "Besides, it was a semi-joint operation between Mossad and NCIS. Mossad wanted Grenouille dead just as much as Jenny did. I used my contacts to keep an eye on her. I never personally followed her. It would have been too big of a risk. She may recognize me," she told Gibbs.

"Anytime either of you decide to keep something a secret from me, I expect your resignation on my desk first thing," Gibbs yelled at the two. "I'm tired of secrets, nothing good comes from them," he said, leaving the two standing in the elevator.

Tony sat at his desk, searching for anything that could lead them to Jeanne and Alia. Why hadn't she called about ransom? He went through the note again in his head:_ 'I have your daughter. You took everything from me, and now I have taken something from you… You have to choose: the baby or my father's killer.' _That doesn't make sense, Tony thought to himself, unless…

Tony sat up, the light-bulb going off in his head. "She thinks we're Alia's real parents," he said out loud, causing everyone to look up from their desks. "Look at the note," he said, standing up and putting the note onto the screen. "She said, 'your daughter,'" Tony pointed out. "She thinks Alia is mine. That's why she took her. Jeanne believes I ruined her life with the undercover mission- which I won't argue with," Tony explained. "Because of me, she found out the truth about her father then lost him, and had her heart broken within twenty-four hours. She told me once that her father was one of the most important people in her life, and I, in a way, took that from her. Then, look at her demands: 'You have to choose: the baby or my father's killer.' She doesn't believe the FBI's findings, and wants the truth."

"She thinks it was a cover-up," Gibbs added, understanding what Tony was saying.

"You are the only one she can think of that could find the truth," Ziva said. "I still do not understand how she would have found out about Alia."

"Wait, you said you take her to the park down the road from Ziva's apartment?" McGee asked Tony who nodded. Rushing to his computer, McGee pulled up some information. "Jeanne owns an apartment five blocks north of the park, that's ten blocks north of your apartment," he pointed out.

"She could have saw you at the park, and assumed," Gibbs said. "What's the address?" Gibbs asked McGee.

"That's the problem, Boss," McGee sighed. "She moved out three days ago and left no forwarding address. I've tried her cell phone, credit cards, bank records, and can't find anything."

"Tony, you know her better than any of us," Gibbs said, turning to the young man. "Where would she go to hide?"

Tony thought and thought. "I don't know," Tony sighed dejectedly. The more he thought, the more frustrated he became. Alia, the little girl that he had come to love as his own whether he wanted to admit it or not, was being held somewhere all alone, and he was the team's only hope of finding her.

"Think, DiNozzo. Did she have a special place she went to think? Any place she went away to for the weekend?" Gibbs asked, urging the man on.

"Anytime she wanted to get away from anything, we went out for dinner," Tony said, "or, we stayed at her apartment," he added, feeling slightly awkward at revealing the details.

"Tony, you have to think back," Ziva spoke up, stepping closer to the man. "I know it's not something you want to remember, but it is important. We need to find her before she does something to Alia."

"You don't think I know that?" Tony fumed. "Believe me, if I knew where Jeanne was right at this very moment, I would march straight out those doors and drive there. I'm telling you, we never went anywhere. We barely talked about anything useful. It was all about gaining her trust so that I could get to Grenouille. But of course, I had to go through with the whole dreadful meeting the parents, two parter in this case," Tony rambled, furious at himself. "Her mother came for a visit about a month before her father. I think she stayed for a month, but I don't know where," he said.

Gibbs turned to McGee who nodded. "Good job, DiNozzo," Gibbs said gently to the young man who stared at his team leader as he headed up the stairs to fill Director Vance in on the current situation.

Tony slumped back against his desk, running his fingers through his hair trying to cool down. Ziva walked up to him, "I am sorry you had to go through that," she admitted softly.

"It's not your fault," Tony said, looking at the floor. "I didn't realize how much I love her, Ziva," he admitted and Ziva assumed he meant Jeanne. "I never thought I could care for someone like this, but I am. I know it is not my right, but I feel like she is my daughter," Tony explained, catching Ziva's eye for the first time and Ziva realized he was talking about Alia.

"We will get her back, Tony," Ziva promised Tony. "I will not break my promise to Anna and Michael," she said, laying her hand on Tony's shoulder. "And, I want you to be a part of her life. She adores you, and I can tell how much you care for her," Ziva told Tony softly. "You are good with her."

Tony let out a small laugh, "She's the only kid I'm good with," he said, recalling all the times the team had done investigations with children involved.

"It just takes practice and getting used to them," Ziva explained. "One day you will make a good father for your children. You are funny and caring, and they will love you," she assured him.

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes, trying to read the emotions there, but finding it hard to do. He decided that as soon as they found Alia, he would tell Ziva exactly how he felt, no matter if she felt differently or not.

"I think I found them," McGee spoke up. "Jeanne's mother owns a small house in Arlington. I traced the house phone number, and there has been a flurry of activity beginning a week ago. Her mother is in Santa Monica," McGee explained as Gibbs walked up.

"Gear up," Gibbs told them and Tony and Ziva looked at him, waiting for orders. "If she's there, we are going to need you. Maybe DiNozzo can smooth-talk her," Gibbs said, and the two jumped into gear.

Arlington, Virginia

Tony parked the car he was driving behind the car Gibbs, and McGee. They decided to park a block away for a small amount of surprise. They did not want Jeanne to do anything rash that might harm Alia.

Gibbs signaled for Tony and Ziva to use the front door, while he and McGee took the back entrance. Tony and Ziva stood on opposite sides of the door, waiting for Gibbs' signal. Tony glanced up at Ziva's face momentarily, and felt a rush of calmness sweep over him. She had the tendency to do that to him, no matter what the situation.

Hearing Gibbs' voice in their headsets, Tony broke open the front door and the two rushed inside. "Jeanne, are you here?" Tony asked out loud as the team searched the house. "I just want to talk, and make sure Alia is okay." He did not hear a response, but did hear Alia's muffled voice saying his name. It was the first time either had ever heard her do so, but they did not have time to enjoy it. However, it did give the two hope knowing that Alia was still alive.

Tony walked into an open room to his left, and found Jeanne standing in the corner with Alia in one arm and a knife in the other. "Jeanne, put the knife down, please," Tony begged her, holding his gun at the ready, but not pointing it at her. It was too risky; he didn't want to hurt Alia.

"No, I told you no cops," Jeanne hissed, her eyes wide open.

"I didn't call the cops," Tony said, sensing Gibbs and Ziva slipping into the room behind him. "These are my friends. They just wanted to get Alia back safely," Tony explained.

"You ruined my family," Jeanne cried out. "I owe it to you to do the same."

"What I did to you was wrong, but that does not give you a reason to hurt an innocent little child. Your father made his own decision, Alia can't do that," Tony said, feeling Ziva tensing up beside him.

"Who killed my father?" Jeanne asked, her hands shaking and tears coming down her face. She had clearly been put through the ringer the past couple of years, and Tony felt for her.

"Your father was killed by his second-in-command just like the FBI said," Tony told her.

"That's a lie. Kort would never have done anything to hurt my father," Jeanne exclaimed.

"Kort was a CIA agent that had infiltrated your father's organization," Gibbs spoke up from Tony's left. "His alliances lied with whoever gave him the better personal gain."

"Jeanne, please let Alia go. Then, we can sit down and talk about all of this," Tony asked gently, trying to maintain his composure.

"You said you loved me, and then said that none of it was real," Jeanne said, crying. "I see now you did not care about me at all. You had a family of your own right here," she said, lifting Alia up slightly. The little girl was getting antsy. She wanted Ziva or Tony, and wanted away from this strange lady, but the lady refused to let go.

Tony and Ziva had to each take a deep breath to stay in control of the situation when Alia reached her hands out, crying for either of them to get her.

"You are assuming that that's correct," Tony reasoned with her. "Alia is not my daughter or Ziva's for that matter," he told her. "We are only taking care of her because her parents were killed," he explained and he could see Jeanne's mind process the details. "She is innocent," Tony said quietly as he watched Jeanne look at Alia. "She is scared, and just wants to be with people she knows. Think about it, Jeanne. Her parents were killed by people who were misguided. They left behind a beautiful little baby girl who right now is scared. She has a lot in common with you. Her father was killed because someone had their own personal vendetta. She's not at fault here, and neither are you," Tony told her and the team watched as Jeanne finally broke down.

Tony walked slowly closer to Jeanne. Each step Tony took, he looked for any sign that Jeanne might try to use the knife. Holstering his pistol, Tony reached his hand out, "Give me the knife, Jeanne," he whispered and she hesitantly put it in his hand. Handing the knife back to Ziva, Tony said, "Okay, now let me have Alia." Jeanne was more hesitant at first. She knew if she let Tony have the girl, than everything would be over, and she would be defenseless. "I promise no one is going to hurt you. We just want Alia back safely," Tony assured Jeanne who after a moment relinquished her grasp on the little girl.

As soon as Alia was in Tony's arms, she grasped tightly only Tony's neck and refused to let go. Gibbs and McGee cuffed Jeanne, while Ziva rushed towards Tony and Alia. Alia was happy to see Ziva, but still refused to let go of Tony's shirt collar. She had been scared, and now he was her safety net.

"Get her to Ducky," Gibbs ordered the two gently. "Make sure she is okay."

It was a hassle getting Alia to sit in her car seat, until Tony sat down in the backseat beside her and allowed Ziva to drive them back. The whole way, Alia babbled in her nonsense just happy to have her new parents back. Even in Ducky's office, Alia continued to babble nonstop. She laughed at everything Ducky did, which led to the adults laughing, too.

Tony and Ziva stood just out of the way, watching Ducky examine Alia while they played. "You were good back there," Ziva told Tony who stood to her left.

"I never wanted anything bad to happen to Jeanne, but I always knew deep down that there was no choice in the matter. She was going to get hurt no matter what happened," Tony explained. "Listen, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," he started.

"I know," Ziva said, not looking at him. "We can talk about it tonight, after Alia is in bed," she suggested just as Ducky finished with Alia.

**_So, what'd you think? There's only one more chapter, I think, after this. I should be able to get it done next week sometime, just depends on what happens between now and then!!! Until then!!!!!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks so much for reading this story ya'll! I hope you have enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! I really enjoyed reading them! Thanks for sticking with me, too. I haven't kept many of my promises to ya'll on this story, and I'm sorry for that. Seems like all heck broke loose this past month, and I have been at wits end trying to find some sense of normalcy! If you happen to have any extra, please send it my way!! haha_

_Anyways: On to the story! Here's the FINAL chapter to this story! I hope you enjoy it!! I don't own anything mentioned in this story, except for my ideas!! Sorry it is not all that long!_

Tony sat at his desk finishing the paperwork that came after finding Alia. Ziva had finished her's earlier while Tony watched Alia. He kept getting distracted, however. Tony could not stay concentrating on the computer screen. He found himself watching Ziva read to Alia. She'd only been gone twelve hours or so, but it was enough for Tony to realize how attached he had gotten to her.

"If you don't tell her how you feel, I will kick your ass until you do," Tony heard Gibbs whisper in his ear. "And don't try to tell me you don't love her. Only a fool would think otherwise."

Tony sat stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he watched Gibbs walk over to Ziva and pick Alia up.

"We are going to go to my house. You can pick her up tomorrow afternoon," Gibbs announced to the two. "Take the night off. Forget about the rules. They were to help train you, and I've trained you as well as I can," Gibbs told the two before leaving the bullpen.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other shocked. Their own boss just told them it was okay to admit their feelings. Now what could stop them? Only their own protective walls they built around each other. If they admitted their feelings, then they would be in unchartered territory. Neither was sure if they were ready for that.

McGee sat at his desk, watching everything transpire. 'Finally someone pushed them to make a move,' McGee thought to himself. 'Abby would have love to see this.'

From the stairway, the team heard Vance announce, "It's been a long day. Go home and rest. The paperwork can wait 'till Monday." Nobody waited for a second. The bullpen was empty of Gibbs' team within five minutes. Vance cracked a smile as he watched the elevator doors close on Tony and Ziva. He'd have to look the other way just a bit more. Couples usually did not make good work partners, but Tony and Ziva weren't normal. Whether they knew it or not, they'd been a couple since way before Vance became Director.

Tony and Ziva walked to the car. Because of everything that morning, they only brought Ziva's vehicle to work that day.

"Do you need anything from your apartment?" Ziva asked as she started the engine.

"We could pick a movie or two and bring them to your apartment. Maybe have a movie night," Tony suggested and Ziva turned the car towards his home.

As they walked into Tony's apartment, Tony went back to his bedroom while Ziva looked through the movie collection. She noticed it was smaller than it used to be, and realized that most were at her apartment.

"Hey, Tony, I have been thinking," Ziva called into his bedroom.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, poking his head out the door.

"You might as well live with me," Ziva suggested. "You stay there every night anyways."

Tony looked at Ziva for a moment trying to read her mind. "Are you sure?" he asked and Ziva nodded. "Why?"

Ziva searched for an answer. "Alia loves having you there, and I enjoy your company, too," she answered finally.

"That's not the real reason," Tony pushed. Walking closer to Ziva, a smirk appearing on his face. "Have you ever seen _North To Alaska_?" he asked, knowing she'd say no. "Well, John Wayne's character, Sam, meets this French prostitute, Angel. At the beginning, Sam brings Angel to Alaska to console his partner, George. Throughout the whole movie, Sam is a stubborn headed mule who refuses to admit his feelings. At the end of the movie, Angel threatens to leave Alaska unless Sam gives her a good reason to stay," Tony explained.

"Did he?" Ziva asked.

"Depends," Tony whispered. "Why do you want me to move in with you?" Tony asked, looking imploringly into Ziva's eyes.

"Because I love you and cannot dream of not having you in my life," Ziva finally admitted.

Tony's face broke out into a wide grin before he closed the distance between the two, and pulled Ziva into a deep kiss.

The next afternoon, Tony and Ziva stood holding hands in front of Gibbs' front door waiting for it to open. When it opened, the two received a ear-piercing squeal and were bombarded by Abby hugging them.

"I just knew it!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Tony had never seen Abby this hyper, even after drinking her record twenty Caf-Pows. "I knew you loved each other! McGee wouldn't believe me, but I just knew it!" she said.

"Abs, if you haven't noticed, it's going to rain anytime now," Tony pointed out with a small chuckle. "I've already had my shower for the day. I'd like not to have one in my clothes."

Abby looked at Tony for a moment, before registering what he said and pulling them behind him towards where the rest of the team was gathered.

"Did we miss something?" Tony asked, seeing everyone gathered in Gibbs' living room. "I don't recall any party today."

"There wasn't one," Gibbs explained. "I thought it'd be easier to get this out of our systems before Monday at work," he smirked, everyone knowing what he meant.

"May I say that I am glad the two of you finally faced the truth?" Ducky told the two, smiling gently. "May your life be full of blessings," he toasted the two and everyone else followed suit.

"How'd it happen?" Abby asked, bouncing in her seat by McGee. "Gibbs took Alia then Director Vance told everyone to go home, what happened after that?"

Tony looked at Ziva a twinkle in his eye. "Boss, do you still have that John Wayne collection I gave you for Christmas one year?" Tony asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Abby asked, as Tony and Gibbs walked over to his rarely used entertainment center.

"It has everything to do with it, however I do not know exactly how," Ziva asked, honestly confused, yet happy at the same time. "We went to his apartment to grab a couple movies, I asked him to move in with me, he went off on some movie, and we kissed," Ziva explained quickly to the group.

"Ahha," Tony said, grabbing a DVD. "Has anyone seen _North to Alaska_?" he asked, turning around to everyone. "It's one of the Duke's little known, but excellent movies! Alaskan gold, lumberjacks, and mud fights! What more could you want?" Tony rattled off as he began fiddling with Gibbs television set.

_FYI: I am a HUGE John Wayne fan. I was actually born on his birthday, which is way cool in my mind! Not to mention my brother is named after a Louis L'Amour book/John Wayne movie (Hondo). Also, my father went to Marine Corp bootcamp the day John Wayne died. North to Alaska is one of my favorite John Wayne movies. If you haven't checked out any John Wayne movies, then do it!!!!!! McLintok, North to Alaska, The Comancheros, and Hellfighters are some of my favorites. The Green Berets, The Alamo, The Sands of Iwo Jima, The Longest Day, and a bunch of his military movies are really good too. The Shootist and The Cowboys are the saddest movies of his, but I like the Shootist (it is actually kind of a autobiographical portrayal of John Wayne's life. His character in the movie is kind of the same as he was in real life). _

_Again, thanks for reading!_


End file.
